Game over
by psycholiki
Summary: Woody erweist sich beim Videospielen als schlechter Verlierer und Buzz beginnt ein Spiel der besonderen Art mit dem Sheriff zu treiben...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Game over

Buzz grinste in sich hinein, während er in rascher Folge die Knöpfe auf seinem Controller betätigte. Woody war kein besonders starker Gegner und der Space Ranger fragte sich im Stillen woran es lag; das mangelnde Interesse des Sheriffs an Videospielen oder die Tatsache, dass dieser ihn unentwegt verstohlen beobachtete.

Als die Worte "GAME OVER" über den Bildschirm flackerten, verschränkte Buzz seine Finger ineinander, drehte die Handflächen nach außen und ließ seine Knöchel knacken.

"Lust auf ne Revanche, Cowboy?", fragte er gönnerhaft.

"Wisch dir das selbstzufriedene Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, Lightyear.", murrte Woody. Was Spiele anging, war er noch immer ein schlechter Verlierer.

Buzz hüstelte amüsiert in seine geschlossene Faust.

"Das nächste Mal solltest du dich besser auf das Spiel konzentrieren, anstatt deinen Mitspieler anzustarren.", riet er, wohlwissentlich, dass er sich mit dieser Bemerkung auf dünnes Eis begab.

Woody funkelte ihn gefährlich an.

"Was willst du damit sagen?", grollte er.

Buzz entging nicht, dass der Cowboy sich offensichtlich ertappt fühlte. Es war zwar sehr unterhaltsam den Sheriff schmollen zu lassen, aber er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern. Also rückte er etwas näher an Woody heran, knuffte ihn sanft in die Seite und grinste ihn entschuldigend an.

Die Reaktion fiel anders aus als der Space Ranger es geplant hatte. Anstatt den Knuff zurück zu geben, vielleicht von ein paar schnippischen Worten begleitet, erstarrte der Cowboy zu Stein.

"Woody...?", murmelte Buzz erstaunt.

Der Sheriff begegnete seinem Blick nur kurz. Dann kam Leben in ihn und er stieß Buzz etwas kräftiger als nötig gegen die Schulter.

"Ich will eine Revanche, Lightyear.", schimpfte er.

Buzz, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Drang nachzuhaken und dem besseren Wissen es einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen, nickte und nahm den Controller wieder zur Hand.

"Dann zeig mal was du kannst."

Die nächste Runde gewann der Space Ranger nicht mehr ganz so leicht und bei der dritten hatte er zu kämpfen.

Da sich Woodys Laune mit jeder Minute verschlechterte, dachte Buzz darüber nach ihn gewinnen zu lassen, aber da warf der Sheriff schon das Handtuch, oder besser gesagt den Controller.

Woody sagte nichts und das war ein schlechtes Zeichen.

"Ist doch nur ein Spiel...", versuchte Buzz seinen verstimmten Freund zu beschwichtigen.

Der Cowboy stieß ein missbilligendes Schnauben aus, ließ es aber zu, dass der Space Ranger ihn erneut stupste.

"Woody..."

Der Sheriff fuhr zusammen. Buzz´ Mund war seinem Ohr zu nahe gekommen; der warme Atem ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Buzz bemerkte das unsichere Funkeln in den braunen Augen und wunderte sich über das Verhalten seines Freundes.

"Komm mir gefälligst nicht so nahe, Lightyear. Dafür solltest du zu Jessie gehen."

Der Anschnauzer traf Buzz vollkommen unvorbereitet. Derartige Worte war er nicht von Woody gewohnt.

"Was meinst du damit, Woody?", fragte er leise.

Woody sah ihn böse an, die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie aufeinander gepresst. Der Space Ranger konnte die Rädchen in seinem Kopf regelrecht arbeiten hören.

Dann fiel die plötzliche Wut des Cowboys in sich zusammen.

"Tut mir Leid. Das war blöd.", murmelte Woody kleinlaut und wich Buzz´ Blick aus.

Der Space Ranger zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es mit Jessie nicht geklappt hat.", begann er streng.

Woody schwieg, zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

"Und ich habe dir auch gesagt weshalb, oder nicht?", fuhr Buzz fort, etwas lauter diesmal.

Woody zog eine Schnute, nickte aber trotzig.

"Dann solltest du dir in Zukunft deine Worte besser überlegen, bevor du damit Leute verletzt.", schloss der Space Ranger, nun selbst in Rage geraten.

Endlich sah Woody ihn an, seine Miene eine Mischung aus Reue und Angst.

"Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Buzz.", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

"Du hast es aber geschafft, Glückwunsch.", gab Buzz nicht gerade freundlich zurück.

Ihr Schweigen hing über ihnen und drückte schwer auf die ohnehin schon angeschlagene Stimmung.

"Ich meine... ich hatte dir gesagt was der Grund für unsere Trennung war.", sagte Buzz dann eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später in die Stille hinein. Er hob den Kopf und suchte Woodys Blick.

"Dass der Grund neben mir sitzt."

Woody hielt dem Blick nicht lange stand. Er senkte den Kopf, sodass seine Augen unter der Krempe seines Hutes im Schatten lagen.

"Du hast gesagt... dass du..." Der Cowboy brach ab. Er konnte die Worte nicht wiederholen.

Buzz nahm es ihm ab.

"Ich habe gesagt, dass es nicht mit an sehen kann, wie du Jessie und mich beobachtest."

Woody erinnerte sich und schluckte. Obwohl er nachgehakt hatte, hatte Buzz ihm seine Entscheidung nie konkret erklärt. Er wollte nachfragen, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab.

Buzz seufzte neben ihm.

"Muss ich dir das wirklich in allen Einzelheiten erklären, Woody? Hast du es nicht schon längst begriffen?"

Woody fühlte wie er den Kopf schüttelte. Im nächste Moment war da eine Hand die ihn mit festem Griff am Kragen seines Hemdes packte.

"Du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht, _Cowboy_."

Buzz´ Stimme hatte bei dem letzten Wort einen seltsamen Klang angenommen.

Woody wich so gut es ging zurück, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Buzz ihm noch näher kam.

"Lass das...", brachte der Sheriff heraus. Es klang selbst in seinen Ohren schwach.

Buzz´ Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unnachahmlichen Lächeln. Zusammen mit dem Griff an Woodys Kragen, der sich jetzt etwas lockerte, ergab das eine Mischung, die dem Sheriff alle Kraft raubte.

Er zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren.

"Lass mich los, Lightyear.", verlangte er mit festerer Stimme.

Buzz stieß ein elektrisierendes kleines Lachen aus.

"Wieso? Ist es nicht das was du immer wolltest, _Sheriff_?"

Wieder dieser Tonfall.

Aber es stimmte schon. Woody hatte sich das hier gewünscht, oder zumindest etwas Ähnliches.

"Du hast mich lange warten lassen, _Pride_."

Ehe es sich Woody versah, war Buzz über ihm und drückte ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht zu Boden.

Der Cowboy fing an sich zu wehren, allerdings eher aus Instinkt heraus. Seine Stiefel traten nutzlos gegen den weichen Teppich.

"Lass uns spielen..."

Buzz kümmerte sich nicht um die halbherzigen Fluchtversuche des Sheriffs. Aus den braunen Augen sprach etwas ganz anderes. Der Space Ranger schob eine Hand hinter den Rücken des Cowboys, suchte und bekam den Ring zwischen Woodys Schulterblättern zu fassen.

Woody keuchte erstaunt und versteifte sich für einen langen Moment, ehe er von einem köstlichen Beben geschüttelt wurde. Er fragte sich im Stillen woher zum Teufel Buzz seine Schwachstelle kannte.

Die eisblauen Augen verrieten nichts, ebenso wenig das zweideutige Lächeln.

"Hör auf immer alles zu hinterfragen, Cowboy.", mahnte der Space Ranger sanft. Seine Hand straffte die Schnur und Woody musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht zu stöhnen. Buzz sah es mit Genugtuung und begann damit die Schnur um seine Faust zu wickeln, langsam, ganz langsam.

Woody biss sich auf die Unterlippe, verbot sich selbst einen Laut von sich zu geben und wusste bereits, dass er dem Space Ranger wie zuvor im Spiel unterliegen würde.

Buzz´ unbeschäftigte Hand fuhr über Woodys Brust, erforschte die Nachgiebigkeit des Körpers und schob sich dann unter die Kuhfellweste, spannte die kleinen Nähte, mit der sie am Hemd befestigt war.

Dem Sheriff entschlüpfte ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen, das Buzz zu stärkerem Zerren antrieb.

"So empfindlich, _Cowboy_?"

Woody bäumte sich auf, warf den Kopf auf die Seite und verdeckte seinen Mund beschämt mit einer zittrigen Hand. Verdammt, der Space Ranger wusste genau was er da tat.

Buzz beugte sich vor und strich mit seinen Lippen Woodys Wange entlang. Das reichte schon um den Sheriff keuchen zu lassen.

Buzz lächelte wissend.

Er legte seine freie Hand auf Woodys.

"Wenn du deine Hand nicht wegnimmst, kann ich dich nicht küssen...", sagte er leise.

So schnell konnte Buzz gar nicht gucken, wie Woody ihm zuvor kam.

Buzz war zwar erstaunt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel des Sheriffs, fügte sich aber, als dieser ihn ebenso stürmisch wie genießerisch auf den Mund küsste.

"Glaub nicht, dass du mir damit so schnell entkommst.", warnte Buzz, als sie den Kuss unterbrachen. Er wickelte die Schnur weiter um seine Faust und Woody seufzte, als sie zu ihrem Ende gelangte.

In seinen braunen Augen stand ein Flehen, das Buzz zwar sehr wohl zur Kenntnis nahm, es aber nicht erfüllte. Noch nicht.

Er knabberte sich an Hals und Nacken des wimmernden Cowboys abwärts, verteilte sanfte bis weniger sanfte Bisse und nahm jeden Laut auf, den er Woody damit entlockte.

Der Sheriff wollte nicht betteln, hielt es aber nicht länger aus.

"Buzz... bitte..."

Der Space Ranger spannte die Schnur so straff es ging. Sie schnitt tief in den Oberarm des Cowboys.

"Bitte... was?"

Woody fletschte frustriert die Zähne.

"Du weißt genau was ich meine.", sagte er beherrscht.

Buzz grinste.

"Nein, gar nicht. Du wirst es mir sagen müssen."

Woodys Augen warfen Blitze.

"Lass los..."

"Was soll ich loslassen?" Buzz´ Stimme troff vor gespielter Unschuld.

In seiner Verzweiflung schlug Woody mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Brust des Space Rangers, traf Knöpfe und war doch etwas erstaunt, als Buzz´ Flügel mit einem Klicken ausfuhren.

Erkenntnis flackerte in den braunen Augen auf, was Buzz mit einem Anflug von Unbehagen bemerkte.

Woody grinste.

"Also gut, Buzz. Die erste Runde hast du gewonnen. Wenn du loslässt, zeige ich dir wie gut ich wirklich spielen kann."

Buzz wusste, dass es den Cowboy Überwindung kostete das zu sagen. Umso neugieriger war er auf das, was der Sheriff so alles mit seinen Händen anstellen konnte.

Nach einem langen Kuss, begleitet von einem letzten Zug an der Schnur, ließ Buzz gnädigerweise los. Die Schnur schnellte in den Rücken des Cowboys zurück und Buzz ließ es sich nicht nehmen das letzte Drittel der Schnur abzufangen und langsam durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen.

Woody gab seine Zurückhaltung auf und stöhnte langgezogen, als die mechanische Stimme aus seinem Inneren erklang.

Buzz ließ ihm kaum Zeit Atem zu schöpfen, verschloss die bebenden Lippen mit den seinen und grinste in den Kuss hinein, als er spürte wie die Hände des Sheriffs hungrig über seine ausgefahrenen Flügel tasteten...


End file.
